Holy hecc Wiki
FUCK YOU ALL I'M OFFENDED SCREEEEEE There's nothing rich folks love more Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor They pull up in their carriages and gawk At the students in the common Just to watch them talk Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded Uh-oh, but little does he know that His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at Work, work! Angelica! Work, work! Eliza! And Peggy! Work, work! The Schuyler sisters! Angelica! Peggy! Eliza! Work! Daddy said to be home by sundown Daddy doesn't need to know Daddy said not to go downtown Like I said, you're free to go But look around, look around The revolution's happening in New York New York Angelica Work! It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war People shouting in the square It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore New ideas in the air Look around, look around Angelica, remind me what we're looking for… She's lookin' for me! Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!) I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!) I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!) Whooaaaaa! Whooaaaaa! Work! Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals? Burr, you disgust me Ah, so you've discussed me I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me! I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane You want a revolution? I want a revelation So listen to my declaration: "We hold these truths to be self-evident That all men are created equal" And when I meet Thomas Jefferson Unh! I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel! Work! Look around, look around at how Lucky we are to be alive right now! Look around, look around at how Lucky we are to be alive right now! History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be In the greatest city in the world! In the greatest city in the world! 'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!} So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!} You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening} So listen to my declaration: We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around) Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now) Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now! History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be In the greatest city in the world In the greatest city In the greatest city in the world! Work, work! Angelica! Work, work! Eliza! And Peggy! Work, work! The Schuyler sisters! Work, work! We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!) Hey! (Work, work!) Hey! (Work, work!) Hey! (Work, work!) {Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!) In the greatest city (Work, work!) {In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world} In the greatest city in the world! Welcome to the Holy hecc Wiki How does Hamilton An arrogant Immigrant, orphan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)son Somehow endorse Thomas Jefferson, his enemy A man he's despised since the beginning Just to keep me from winning? I wanna be in the room where it happens The room where it happens The room where it happens You've kept me from The room where it happens For the last time I am slow to anger But I toe the line As I reckon with the effects Of your life on mine I look back on where I failed And in every place I checked The only common thread has been your disrespect Now you call me "amoral," A "dangerous disgrace," If you've got something to say Name a time and place Face to face I have the honor to be your obedient servant A dot Burr Mr. Vice President: I am not the reason no one trusts you No one knows what you believe I will not equivocate on my opinion I have always worn it on my sleeve Even if I said what you think I said You would need to cite a more specific grievance Here's an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements Sweet Jesus Hey, I have not been shy I am just a guy in the public eye Tryin' to do my best for our republic I don't wanna fight But I won't apologize for doing what's right I have the honor to be your obedient servant A dot Ham Careful how you proceed, good man Intemperate indeed, good man Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or Prepare to bleed, good man Burr, your grievance is legitimate I stand by what I said, every bit of it You stand only for yourself It's what you do I can't apologize because it's true Then stand, Alexander Weehawken. Dawn Guns. Drawn You're on I have the honor to be your obedient servant A dot Ham A dot Burr Describe your topic Hamilton Latest activity SO OFFENDED FUCK EVERYONE SCREECH I AM WOMYN HEAR ME RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Browse